тσdαу
by alicelouise'x
Summary: She was his friend. She was his best friend. She was his everything. She was his partner. She was his challenger. She was his opponent. She was his enemy. She was dead. Now she's back again. HaoOC, Rated M.
1. cнαρтєя σηє

**тσ∂αу.**

**She was his friend. She was his best friend. She was his everything. She was his partner. She was his challenger. She was his opponent. She was his enemy. She was dead. Now she's back again. HaoOC, Rated M.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **No I'm not holding on Crossroads, but I _am _putting a hold on my other fics. The only one I will probably be updating on is Crossroads, my ItachiOC and KibaOC story. This just came to me one day when I was thinking about Hao. He is definitely my favourite character. Like Yoh said, he's just misunderstood and went the wrong way. There is nothing else wrong with him. So enjoy this story and expect a long wait for the chapters but _long _chapters. My mark is on about 3000+ words each chapter.

* * *

><p>cнαρтєя σηє.<p>

* * *

><p>''<em>Asaha-chan! Asaha-chan!'' a sweet giggle.<em>

Asakura Hao awoke abruptly, the voice still echoing in his mind. He glanced over at the small dark figure huddled in it's cloak besides him. Hao rolled back on his back and put his arms behind his head, staring up at the stars. The fire in front of him slowly flickered once and then died.

***T O D A Y***

''How many times do I have to tell you, Manta-san.'' a girl huffed and groaned loudly as she put her head in her arms. ''_I wo-wo_.'' she muttered, her voice muffled.

''I'm sorry Yuri-chan, but I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that.'' the small boy with straw coloured hair said firmly.

''I said, I _don't know_.'' the girl huffed, her blond hair swinging over her shoulder as she looked up at him.

''Well you _should _know!'' Manta cried out in a desperate tone, ''We've been over this for _months_!''

''Actually only for at least a week. You've only been tutoring me for two weeks.'' Yuri mumbled.

''That's _not _the point!'' Manta exclaimed.

''I don't care! This is boring! Tell me something interesting! Like that new guy in your class-the one you saw talking with ghosts and fighting! He beat you up didn't he! I bet he did! He did didn't he!'' Yuri blabbered flapping her hands excitedly.

''…,'' Manta stared at her.

''Tell me! No never mind-I'm sure I'm right. Don't worry Manta-san! I'll get him back for you! Tomorrow- when he comes out of school, I'll be waiting on the bench outside and then I'll stand up from my seat-I'll be on time for once, I won't forget- and then I'll go-'' Yuri tried to jump to her feet to show Manta what she was going to do but stood on her shoe lace and tripped rather comically, face planting into the ground.

Manta sweat dropped. ''No offence Yuri-chan. But I don't think _you _will be able to beat him up…''

''…,'' Yuri just groaned and scrambled to her feet, her face bright red in embarrassment. ''Shut up, Manta-san. Just cause I'm clumsy doesn't mean I couldn't lay a hit on him!'' she hissed and quickly sat back down on her seat, hiding her red face behind the maths book.

***T O D A Y***

''Nothing.'' Zanchin Han grumbled. ''We've been looking all over.''

''You better not let Hao-sama hear you doubting him.'' Tabarusui 'Turbine' Mohamedo said warningly.

''I never said I was doubting Hao-sama!'' Han snapped, ''Come on. Let's continue the search for her.''

***T O D A Y***

''Hey Manta.'' Yuri called after the smaller boy.

''Yes, Yuri-chan?'' he turned around to look at her.

''Do you think you could point him out to me?'' she asked him as she caught up with him at the entrance of the library.

''Why?'' Manta asked warily, ''So you can 'beat' him up?''

''No… I'm just curious to what he looks like. That's all.'' Yuri grinned at him and hooked her foot around his ankle, giving him a push so he face planted into the ground _hard_, ''Last one at the traffic lights is a big looooser~!'' she shouted and ran out of the library where they had been studying.

''Hey! That's _not _fair Yuri-chan!'' Manta yelled, ''I should get a head start, I'm smaller!''

''Exactly! This is pay back for me having to be tutored by a _midget_!'' Yuri yelled back, glancing over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out at him.

''Yuri! Watch out-!'' Manta winced as Yuri ran straight into a _huge _guy.

''Jesus-'' Yuri's breath hitched as she stared over the guys shoulder, her eyes wide.

''…,'' the guy grunted and she realized that she was staring and her neck snapped up to look at him.

''Urhm, Gomenasai mister! I wasn't looking where I was going!'' she apologized, bowing quickly a few times.

''She's sorry, it was her bad. Urm, we've got to go now!'' Manta grabbed Yuri's arm and pulled her away from the guy.

They ran on until they reached the traffic lights and Yuri bent over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Her eyes were wide in fear and sweat dripped down her face.

'_No. No way. Impossible. FUCK!'_

_Man! Did you _see _those bad ass football players! _a voice echoed through her head unbelieving.

''Yuri? Yuri-chan?'' Manta asked timidly, catching the tenseness of her shoulders.

''Huh, what?'' Yuri straightened and looked down at her friend.

''Are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost-'' Manta cut off and his jaw dropped. ''Did you _see _them!'' he hissed in a low voice.

''_See _them? What are you talking about, Manta-san?'' Yuri giggled at him, ''I only bumped into _one _guy. Not six. Don't be so silly.''

''But-but-'' Manta stammered confused.

''Psh, I'll see you after school tomorrow, Manta-san. We're having another study session, right? I'll be waiting outside the gates!'' Yuri raised a hand in greeting and quickly ran on down the streets, soon disappearing in the crowd.

''…,'' Manta stared after her disbelievingly. ''Man. She is one _good _liar.'' he breathed out and crossed the street once the lights turned green.

***T O D A Y***

''Billy! Did you find anything?'' Turbine called as 'Big guy' Bill Burton joined them again on the roof tops.

''Nothing.'' he grunted, rememorizing the blond girl who had stared at his football team in complete utter _terror_.

''Kuso.'' Han swore, ''If we keep on coming up with nothing, Hao-sama is gonne be _mad_.''

''Maybe the others have more luck.'' Turbine mumbled, more to himself then his team mates.

''I _did _get bumped into by a girl who seemed to be able to see my team.'' Bill spoke up.

''_What_? Why did you say 'nothing' then!'' Han snapped.

''Because she was a blonde. Hao-sama is looking for a red head.'' Bill snapped back. ''Besides, lots of young girls can see ghosts.'' he added, again the look of sheer terror in her eyes flashing through his mind.

''Hn. I guess you're right.'' Han muttered, ''Come on. Let's meet up with the others.''

***T O D A Y***

''I'm back!'' Yuri called as she opened her apartment door and slammed it shut behind her. Careful to put the latch on it as well.

''Psh. As if he can't get through a _latched_ door. He doesn't tend to use doors, remember?'' a voice scoffed and Yuri's form went hazy.

A slightly see through replica of Yuri appeared besides her and the real Yuri's hair turned a dark red and her eyes changed from blue to brown. The blonde see through 'Yuri' watched as the girl in front of her actually shrunk slightly and her hair started growing back into her head, leaving shoulder length messy dark red hair.

''Yeah, yeah. It's an old habit I guess.'' the new Yuri muttered and kicked off her shoes, padding through the hallway on her socks, ''This is too big.'' she sighed, gesturing to the uniform she was wearing.

''You're the one who forced me to enter you so you wouldn't look like yourself.'' the blonde Yuri grumbled.

''Yeah well if you'd be so kind to remember, _Yuri_. There is _someone_ out there who is apparently _looking _for me even though he shouldn't _know _I'm back.'' the red head snapped.

''Hana…'' the blonde Yuri sighed.

''I don't go by Hana anymore, _baka_!'' the red head exclaimed looking around as if someone was there that could of heard that, ''My name is Asanoha.''

''Yeah right, _Asanoha_.'' Yuri snorted, ''As if that wouldn't catch his attention when someone has his _mothers _name.''

''Shut up.'' Asanoha rolled her eyes.

''Hey! Don't tell me to shut up! You shut up!'' Yuri exclaimed.

''Yuri. I'm the living one here.'' Asanoha remarked dryly, ''I'm not sure what you are planning on doing if I don't shut up.''

''I'll kill you. You can't kill _me _cause I'm already _dead_.'' Yuri retorted smugly.

''I'm your Shaman. You're not allowed to kill me.'' Asanoha sighed and sat down on her couch.

''We'll just see about that-'' Yuri snapped as Asanoha gave her a pointed look. ''-fine, fine. I didn't mean it.'' she muttered and walked over to her.

Yuri was slightly transparent, her face pale and with a white kimono on with a dark patch on the right side of her chest. She was barefooted and had a belt strapped around her shoulder with a katana in a sheath on her back.

Her hair was long and blonde and tied back with a simple white ribbon and her eyes were bright blue. Yuri was-to put it simply… Dead.

''Hey, Yuri. That guy…'' Asanoha spoke softly.

''He was one of those followers, wasn't he?'' Yuri asked and Asanoha nodded.

''It's impossible to miss. That much furyoku… Hao's recruited him. He was searching for something too. So that means he's aware of me walking around.. Plus I had a dream last night.'' Asanoha murmured thoughtfully. ''I wonder for how long he's been looking for me…''

''We shouldn't of came to Japan!'' Yuri growled, ''It's all your fault! He'll find us _again_ and send me back to the Spirit World _again _and kill you _again_. You dobe! We've got to go back to England!''

''He would of found us anyway. We're participating in the Shaman Tournament.'' Asanoha said firmly.

Yuki's jaw dropped.

''You're crazy. It's official. You've gone _mad_.'' she groaned, waving her arms around.

''No I have not!'' Asanoha snapped, ''I'm _not _mad! I've been _fucking_ _reborn _with another damn chance to compete in the Shaman Tournament again! I'm _not _letting this opportunity slip by!''

''Hana- Asanoha I mean..'' Yuri sat down besides her, ''Have you thought about… that there is a possibility you were reborn for something else?'' she asked softly.

''What the hell do you mean?'' Asanoha said sharply, ''There is no _other reason_. Why else would _I _be reborn and _you _be brought back from the Spirit World?''

Yuri sighed. ''Never mind.'' she murmured, looking down at her feet.

''Jeez, Yuri. Don't you understand?'' Asanoha groaned, ''I been reborn after _one fucking thousand and five hundred years_. During the Shaman Tournament. This _has _to mean the Spirit King is giving us another chance to be Shaman King.''

''I guess so..'' Yuri mumbled as suddenly a knocking sounded at the door.

''Shit. Yuri!'' Asanoha hissed and Yuri jumped up alarmed. Asanoha also got up and Yuri let herself sink back into Asanoha's body.

Slowly Asanoha started changing, her hair growing longer and the red turning blond. Her eyes turned blue and she glanced down to check that she was still wearing the school uniform which she was.

There was another impatient knock at the door.

''Coming!'' Yuri called and hurried to the door. She opened it, leaving the latch on and peeked through the crack.

Manta was staring at his shoes and shuffled them around before raising his hand to knock again.

_Do you think it's a trick? _Yuri asked in Asanoha's mind.

It was Yuri's voice and body, but Asanoha still controlled the mind as the dead couldn't have their own mind in a real living body.

'_No… I don't think so.' _Asanoha answered and unlatched the door, pulling it open before Manta's fist could rat at the door again.

''Yuri-chan!'' Manta's face brightened.

''Hey, Manta-ku-san..'' Yuri choked out.

_Hey! Don't call him -kun! _Yuri protested in her mind.

'_Jeez, Yuri. We're friends. He calls me -chan.' _Asanoha grumbled.

_No. He calls _me _-chan. _Yuri's voice sounded grossed out.

'_Chill, Yur. It might be your body, but it's me he calls -chan. He's talking to me, not to you.' _Asanoha reassured her.

''Yuri-chan?'' Manta looked at her confused, ''Are you alright?''

''What? Oh of course.'' Yuri grinned at him. ''Spiffy.''

''S…spiffy?'' Manta repeated to himself confused.

''So what are you here for?'' Yuri asked, leaning against the door post.

''Oh- oh well… you wanted to meet Yoh right?'' Manta asked.

Yuri's eyes widened and she accidentally swallowed her own spit and started choking on it.

_MY BODY! _Yuri shrieked.

'_Dammit! Shut up! It's _my _body and _your _appearance! I'm going to fucking die before I get to fight even _once_!' _Asanoha screamed.

''Yuri-chan!'' Manta cried out.

''I'm-'' coughcough ''-fine.'' coughcough ''Did you just-'' coughcough ''-say _Yoh_?'' she breathed between fits of coughing and swallowing.

''Umm.. Yes..'' Manta nodded with wide eyes.

''Is that short for _Yohmi_?'' she hissed and grabbed Manta's tie and yanked him into her apartment, slamming the door closed with her back.

''Yuri!'' Manta squeaked in shock and slight fright at Yuri's fiery eyes.

''Yoh. Are you talking about Asakura Yohmi?'' Yuri demanded.

''Urhm- No… Asakura Yoh.. Do you know him?'' Manta asked with wide eyes.

''Take me to him!'' Yuri screeched and flung the door open, running down the hallway.

''…,'' Manta gaped at her disappearing back.

_Asanoha… You don't have any shoes on…_

Yuri ran back to Manta and slipped her shoes on. This time she grabbed him under her arm and kicked the door shut behind her as she raced out of the apartment.

***T O D A Y***

''Anything?'' Turbine asked the long man standing on a roof top.

''Nothing. Hao-sama will not be pleased.'' Lasso Luchist muttered.

''Billy saw a girl this afternoon. She bumped into him and instead of staring at him she stared at his football team.'' Han informed him.

Luchist turned to look at Billy, ''Is this true?'' he asked.

''Yes Luchist-san. It is. But she was not the girl we are looking for.'' Billy answered, ''She had blond hair and blue eyes.''

A whoosh and striking hot warmth behind Billy, Han and Turbine alerted them and they turned around swiftly. Before anyone could utter a word Billy's arm shot out and he pointed at something on the streets.

''There! That's her!'' he cried out.

***T O D A Y***

''HELP~! HELP ME~!'' Manta yelled in fear.

''Now. Show me where he is!'' Yuri demanded and set him down outside the apartment.

''The graveyard…'' Manta pointed in the direction of the graveyard shakily.

''Okay, quick. Let's go.'' Yuri said and grabbed his arm firmly, marching off towards the cemetery.

''Um… Yuri-chan… Do you know Yoh?'' Manta asked timidly.

''Yes.'' she answered shortly, ''I think I do.''

''Then… you must know he is the guy that speaks to ghosts.'' Manta said, looking up at her with big eyes.

Yuri grinned down at him, ''Don't worry. You're freaked out. If it _is _him… you'll be freaked out even more soon.'' she answered.

''…,'' Manta gulped and looked forwards at the cemetery gates looming up in front of them.

''Where is he?'' Yuri asked as she shoved Manta through the gates.

''Um… Usually on that cliff there.'' Manta pointed up at a higher part of the cemetery.

''Let's go then.'' Yuri said cheerfully and dragged Manta with her for the climb.

''Oh no~'' Manta groaned as he stumbled over things in the dark as he got almost literally dragged up the small hill.

''Oi. Asakura, right?'' Yuri called.

''Hm?'' a guy sitting at a grave looked over at her. Next to him something shimmied and a samurai appeared besides him.

''Amidamaru. Wow, this generation has done it's self good.'' Yuri whistled through her teeth.

''YOU CAN SEE HIM!'' Manta shrieked at her.

''Ah. Yes…'' she admitted guiltily.

''Who are you?'' Yoh asked curiously.

''Asakura Yoh… Of course you're not Yohmi.'' Yuri chuckled sheepishly, ''He was already half old one thousand and five hundred years ago-'' she broke off and laughed loudly.

_IDIOT! _Yuri screamed.

''One thousand- what are you talking about Yuri-chan!'' Manta exclaimed. This was getting _way _too much.

''Nothing. I was joking…'' Yuri said lamely.

''How do you know the Asakura family? Are you a Shaman too?'' Yoh asked her.

''Oh- yeah we go back a _long _way.'' Yuri waved a limp hand at him, ''And yeah. I am.'' she nodded.

''WHAT!'' Manta almost fainted.

''How come I don't know of you then?'' Yoh asked curiously again, ''And where is your Guardian Ghost?''

''Oh, this is my Guardian Ghost.'' Yuri said vaguely gesturing at herself. ''I'm in disguise.''

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! _Yuri screamed over and over again.

''Huh?'' Yoh was confused and Amidamaru looked at her suspiciously.

''Oh. It won't hurt. Hey- Amidamaru?'' Yuri looked at him.

''Yes?'' he asked slowly.

''Could you maybe check if there is anyone around here? Apart from us five?'' she smiled sweetly at him.

''Yoh-dono?'' Amidamaru looked at him.

''Go ahead! She's got my attention now!'' Yoh grinned at him.

Amidamaru gave Yuri another suspicious look at then faded away. There was a quiet moment that Yoh and Yuri spent gazing at each other.

Yuri had shivers going down her spine every time she caught his eye.

_He looks too much like Hao. _Yuri commented, _I don't like him._

'_Oh hush. He's not Hao. Don't worry. I'm sure.' _Asanoha assured her.

_Hn. _was the only reply from Yuri as Amidamaru appeared again.

''There is no one around. It is midnight so I wouldn't expect anyone to be around anyway.'' he said curtly, looking suspiciously at her again.

''Well then.'' Yuri grinned, ''Yuri?''

Manta gawked at her in complete confusion and then his eyes almost popped out of their sockets as a light shimmied around her and it seemed as if another Yuri stepped out from _inside _her.

''Fool.'' the new Yuri snapped and Manta's eyes-if possible widened even further as the original Yuri's hair shot back into her scalp and turned a dark red, ending messily at her shoulders and her eyes changed from blue into honey brown.

''Oh shush, Yuri. It's an Asakura.'' the red head scoffed.

''Exactly. We've got one deadly one after us.'' Yuri muttered under her breath.

''What the heck!'' Manta squeaked disbelievingly, looking at the slightly transparent new Yuri. She was wearing her white kimono with the dark patch on the right side of her chest and her long blond hair tied back with a white ribbon.

''This is… _cool_!'' Yoh exclaimed and got to his feet.

''Hmm?'' the new Yuri raised an eyebrow.

''Y-Yuri-chan!'' Manta breathed.

''Don't call me -chan!'' the blond Yuri snapped at him and he shrunk back in terror.

''No, no, no, Manta-kun. That is Yuri. My name is Asanoha.'' Asanoha chuckled, ''Yuri is my Guardian Ghost.''

That was too much for Manta, and he dropped backwards into a dead faint.

''Oh shit.'' Asanoha's eyes widened. ''I didn't mean for that to happen!''

''Oh please. He's just a nuisance like _you_.'' Yuri snapped at her.

''Oh shut up.'' Asanoha rolled her brown eyes.

''Don't tell _me _to shut up! I'm already dead and can throw you off this cliff easily and kill you!'' Yuri snipped.

Yoh and Amidamaru sweat dropped and watched them throw insults at each other in disbelief.

''I… thought she was the girls Guardian Ghost…'' Amidamaru breathed.

''Yeah… I think she is…'' Yoh murmured.

''What a disrespect.'' Amidamaru shook his head with a frown.

''Coming from both of them...'' Yoh agreed.

''Oh go die!'' Asanoha growled.

''I ALREADY AM DEAD!'' Yuri shrieked.

''Um… girls?'' Yoh carefully interrupted them. ''Why did you have Manta bring you here?'' he asked.

''Oh god. I almost forgot…'' Asanoha exclaimed, ''Well... Do you by any chance know a Hao?'' she asked him slowly.

''Um… no… not really.'' Yoh frowned, racking his brain, ''Should I?''

''Ye-'' Yuri got broke off by Asanoha thrushing her hand through her head. ''GAAH! DON'T DO THAT!'' Yuri screamed in irritation. ''I can't feel it!''

''No. You shouldn't.'' Asanoha shook her head cheerfully, ''He's a bastard.'' she added under her breath.

''Was that it?'' Amidamaru asked them sharply, ''Yoh-_dono _should be getting home now.'' he said with a look towards Yuri at the -dono part.

''Well no, we just came here to see if you were Yohmi, but you aren't, so… we're chill!'' Asanoha grinned at Yoh.

''Yeah and Asanoha-_dobe _should be getting home too.'' Yuri snipped, returning to look to Amidamaru who's jaw dropped.

''Oi! Don't call me that!'' Asanoha protested.

''Come on, Asanoha. We need to go now.'' Yuri glared at her, stepping towards her.

''Fine. Hey, see you around Yoh. I hope to fight you at the Shaman Tournament.'' Asanoha winked at him.

''Sure! May the best man win.'' he grinned back at her. ''Oh and I'll take Manta home for you.''

''That would be me.'' Asanoha said cockily, ''And thank you. We really need to return.''

Yuri rolled her eyes and stepped into Asanoha. The red head transforming back into the slightly taller, blond haired and blue eyed girl.

''See you guys around!'' Yuri called and ran off with a broad grin.

_Dobe. _Yuri grumbled.

'_I was just making a friend.' _Asanoha chuckled.

_Psh. Friend. _Yuri sighed, _I guess that's alright. If he's an Asakura, a good one since he doesn't know Hao, then that's good._

The apartment wasn't that far off from the cemetery and Yuri made it there quickly. She ran up the steps with a smile on her face. She hadn't locked her door so she opened it and slipped the latch back on.

Yuri didn't wait around and left Asanoha's body as she kicked off her shoes.

''Serious though. That Amidamaru is an arrogant jerk.'' Yuri grumbled, waiting for Asanoha's eyes to turn back to her original honey brown.

''Heh. I'd say you're crushing on him.'' Asanoha giggled and made her way to the living room.

''Hey! That is _so _not true!'' Yuri cried out and rushed after Asanoha.

The red head laughed and burst through her living room, coming to an abrupt halt as she saw the figure on her cough.

''Fuck.'' the word slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it and Yuri walked straight through her by accident and gaped at the figure.

''Nice to see you two again.'' Asakura Hao drawled with a smirk on his face. ''You know. I do know what Yuri looks like, it's rather foolish to prance around in Japan as her if you were trying to hide from me.''


	2. cнαρтєя тωσ

**тσ∂αу.**

**She was his friend. She was his best friend. She was his everything. She was his partner. She was his challenger. She was his opponent. She was his enemy. She was dead. Now she's back again. HaoOC, Rated M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>This story holds spoilers for Shaman King: The Anime and for Shaman King: The Manga, Mappa Douji.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **After 600 years I'm back with the second chapter! Lol, this one is going slowly because Crossroads is still my main priority. This has a lot of Hao in it, so get ready for some bad ass sexyness. I love Hao, LOL. This one was almost done, that's why I'm putting it up now, but the next chapter I haven't started yet. You're welcome (Yuri: Recommended) to suggest things that happen in next chapters. I always listen. (Yuri: Translation, I'm too lazy to think of ideas so help me.) If there are a lot of reviews, I _will _try my best to get the next chapter out quickly though! *hinthint* !

What do you guys think of Asanoha and Yuri's relationship?

* * *

><p>cнαρтєя тωσ<p>

* * *

><p>Asanoha gaped-no <em>gawked <em>at the long haired male sitting on _her _couch in _her _living room in _her _apartment.

He was most certainly _not _welcome.

Her thoughts were too many and so she did the first thing that her body screamed at her-well the second thing. The first thing was telling her to hit him.

She ran.

Cursing loudly she shoved open her front door and sprinted out of the apartment barefooted, vaguely aware of Hao's chuckle.

''YOU BAKA!'' Yuri shrieked at her, floating overhead, ''You can't _run _from him!''

''Don't insult me when I don't know what to do!'' Asanoha yelled in panic, ''I know I can't run!''

''Then _why _are you running for Great Spirit's sake!'' Yuri exclaimed making Asanoha come to a halt and lean on her knees, breathing hard.

Her heart pumped wildly from the adrenaline running through her veins and her eyes were wide in horror.

''Fuck!'' she hissed and straightened again.

''Well. We have about twenty seconds until he appears again. What are you going to do?'' Yuri commented dryly.

''How about write my testament.'' Asanoha snapped. ''Fetch me a pen and paper.''

''I'm not your dog!'' Yuri snapped back, ''And I'm dead. I can't touch things.'' she added slyly.

''Liar. You can be solid if you want.'' Asanoha muttered, ''At least get me a pen so I can _stab_ that basta- GAH!'' she shrieked and jumped back as Hao appeared in front of her in a whooshing noise and hot flames.

She turned on her heel sharply and started running again.

Yuri face palmed, vanishing in thin air when she caught Hao's amused expression and appearing above Asanoha again.

''You know you look like a complete desperate idiot, running away from Asakura.'' Yuri commented dryly again.

''Could you _shut up_? I'm trying to figure out how to live for a _little bit _longer here.'' Asanoha snarled, turning a corner and ducking into an alleyway to catch her breath.

''Oh yeah. As if he can't find you _here_.'' Yuri snickered.

''You're _enjoying _my pain aren't you!'' Asanoha exclaimed loudly. ''Just because you're already _dead _doesn't mean _I _want to _die_!''

''Hey! Have you got anything against being _dead_?'' Yuri snapped.

''_Yes _actually. I _do_. I _like _breathing.'' Asanoha grumbled and leant back against the wall.

This time she ran as soon as she heard the 'whoosh'.

''Baka.'' Yuri muttered appearing above her again.

''Shut up and help me find a weapon.'' Asanoha huffed, breathlessly.

''A _weapon_?'' Yuri made a 'pshing' sound. ''As if you'd last any longer in a _fight _with him.''

''I've done it before.'' Asanoha grumbled, ''Great _faith _you have in me, oh wise Guardian Ghost.''

''You're welcome.'' Yuri murmured looking ahead of her, ''The cemetery might have something.'' she said pointing in front of them.

Asanoha nodded and broke into a sprint through the gates of the cemetery. It was dead quiet, unusual for a cemetery in the dead of the night.

''How long?'' she asked the ghost hovering above a gravestone.

''I'd say ten seconds but with that guy you never know.'' Yuri mumbled, reading the letters on the gravestone.

''Who the _fuck _calls their kid, Shoo?'' Asanoha snickered, reading the inscription on another gravestone.

''Baka! Go find a weapon then!'' Yuri exclaimed and kicked a stone at her.

''Oh and now she can touch things.'' Asanoha grumbled, rubbing her thigh where the stone had hit her. ''Fine, fine.'' she muttered and kicked up a think branch lying at her feet.

Yuri sweat dropped and stared at her, ''Wood?''

''Shut up!'' Asanoha flushed slightly.

''_Don't tell me to shut up_!'' Yuri complained.

''Or you'll do _what_? Kick another stone at me?'' Asanoha challenged.

''Shut up, slag!'' Yuri snapped.

''Don't call me a slag, bitch!'' Asanoha growled.

''Or else?'' Yuri challenged back.

''I'll fucking kill you!'' Asanoha snarled in irritation.

''I'm already dead you retard!'' Yuri shrieked, ''Stop poking fun at me just because I'm _dead_!''

''Boohoo! Are you gonne cry now!'' Asanoha asked her mockingly.

''Who's the retard here! Seriously, think up some better insults you idiot!'' Yuri groaned.

''Hey! I'm the Shaman here! Pay some respect!'' Asanoha growled at her.

''What do you want me to do? Bow down at your feet? _Kiss _the ground you walked on?'' Yuri rolled her eyes.

''Well, I was thinking of you calling me -dono like Amidamaru, but those sound better!'' Asanoha said brightly.

''You- That's it! I'm _killing _you!'' Yuri snarled.

A slow clapping interrupted her and Asanoha tensed up, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

''Bravo, bravo. You two are just as amusing as one thousand and five hundred years ago!'' Hao chuckled from somewhere behind Asanoha.

Asanoha whirled around and glared at Hao.

''Well. Are you finished with running yet?'' he remarked with a smirk, his eyes bright and sparkling as if he had just finished playing an exciting game he won-which was probably the truth.

''No.'' Asanoha spat and tried to run off again. A whooshing sound and heat emitted from all around her as she got pinned against a tree by a suddenly furious looking Asakura Hao.

''Hana!'' Yuri cried out as she got lifted high in the air by Hao's Guardian Ghost. The Spirit of Fire.

''No! Yuri! Let me go you prick!'' Asanoha struggled against Hao's hand pinning both of her wrists above her against the tree.

''_Well, well, well_.'' he hissed, ''If it isn't my dear old friend. _Hana_.''

Asanoha tensed and ceased her struggling as she stared into Hao's deep brown orbs. She swallowed hard and blinked a few times.

''How have _you _been doing?'' he asked her with a slight edge to his voice, ''Enjoying your vacation? Or shall I say, did you enjoy your _hibernation_?''

''I didn't choose to come back, As- Hao.'' Asanoha hurriedly corrected her mistake that Hao-of course caught.

His eyes narrowed to slits and he gripped her wrists harder, earning a groan of pain out of her mouth.

''HANA- IF YOU DARE HURT HER, AS-'' Yuri broke off in a scream of pain as the Spirit of Fire gripped her even tighter at a snap of Hao's fingers.

''There will be limits to our name callings.'' he snarled, ''My name is Asakura _Hao_. And for you _both _it is Hao-_sama_.''

''Don't hurt her!'' Asanoha snarled angrily.

Hao's eyes narrowed even further if that was possible and he snapped his fingers again. Another cry of pain rose into the sky as the Spirit of Fire clutched Yuri tighter.

''I don't like that tone.'' Hao spoke softly but firmly.

Asanoha spat in his face.

Time seemed to freeze then and Yuri tumbled out of the Spirit of Fire's grip and crashed to the ground in moans of pain. Hao's hand raised and with the back of his gloved hand he slowly wiped the spit off his cheek.

''_Do _you have a death wish?'' he said softly, looking at the glistering of the spit on his glove intently.

Asanoha couldn't say anything. It was like her vocal cords had just vanished. _What the fuck did I just do!_

Hao raised his head to look at her again. ''I believe I asked you something, Hana.'' he spoke, his voice still quiet.

''I- my name isn't Hana.'' she stammered hoarsely.

He was going to kill her after this.

''I know. Do you know how hard it is to keep track of you when you keep changing names, Hana?'' Hao sighed softly, ''Never mind now. I've found you. I've got you. I won't let you go.''

Asanoha opened her mouth to retort something smart ass but had second thoughts. Hao smirked slyly.

''So… under what name are you hidden now?'' he asked her.

Asanoha swallowed hard and refused to answer, even daring going so far to close her eyes and turn her head away. Hao quickly took care of that, grabbing her chin and forcing her face back to face his.

''Would it be so offending to me?'' he sneered, ''Don't tell me… You're called Hao.'' Hao drawled.

Asanoha still refused to opened her eyes and mouth, clenching her teeth.

''Very well. If you won't tell me… Spirit of Fire.'' Hao was only bluffing but Asanoha's eyes shot open and he smirked with the reaction he was hoping to get.

''Fine, fine. I'll tell you!'' she hissed and swallowed hard again mumbling the name.

''What? I didn't quite catch that.'' Hao raised his eyebrows.

''Asanoha.'' she whispered, casting her eyes down, waiting for the blow.

It didn't come and she carefully glanced up at him from under her eyelashes, trying to cringe away from him, expecting him to strike her.

His eyes were wide and his jaw clenched. ''What?''

''You heard me.'' Asanoha huffed, ''Go on. Hit me.'' she dared him.

Hao looked at her, his eyes unreadable. ''Repeat that.'' he ordered.

''I'm not your lapdog.'' Asanoha muttered, refusing to repeat her name.

''Do it or the Spirit of Fire _will _devourer your beloved Guardian.'' Hao demanded harshly, pushing her wrists even harder against the tree.

The night made his eyes shimmer. They had a dangerous look in them and Asanoha looked at Yuri fearfully.

''I-'' she cut off with a shake of her head.

''Do it.'' Hao growled, pressing her wrists harder.

''HAO!'' she shrieked in pain.

''REPEAT IT I SAID!'' Hao snarled, loosing his temper.

Asanoha cringed back into the tree. He _terrified her_.

''Well?'' his voice was soft now, but still demanding. _Talk about bipolar_. ''I am not bipolar.'' Hao rolled his eyes at her. ''I'm still waiting and frankly, _I don't like waiting_.'' he breathed dangerously.

''Asanoha!'' Asanoha called out as the Spirit of Fire moved back towards Yuri.

''I didn't quite catch that again.'' Hao drawled with a smug smirk.

''Asanoha.'' Asanoha hissed, gritting her teeth.

''Sorry?'' Hao raised his eyebrows again.

''My _fucking name is Asanoha_!'' Asanoha shouted and started struggling against his grip with no affect.

''Don't swear. It doesn't suit you.'' Hao simply said and let go of her wrists, stepping back.

Asanoha slumped to the ground, cradling her wrists against her chest with a whimper of pain.

''And now. What gives _you _the right to claim that name as yours?'' he demanded crouching down in front of her.

''I didn't _claim _it.'' Asanoha mumbled, casting her look at her lap as she crossed her legs.

''I _asked_. What gives you the right to claim that name.'' Hao repeated as if Asanoha never replied that she _didn't _claim it.

''I _said_.'' Asanoha copied his tone bravely but foolishly, ''I _didn't _claim it.''

''Then _why _is your name suddenly Asanoha? Did someone tell you to call yourself that?'' Hao asked lowly.

Asanoha shook her head, still not looking up at him.

''Then did someone _order _you to call yourself that?'' Hao asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Asanoha shook her head again, her eyes still cast to her lap.

''Then someone must have _forced _you into calling yourself that.'' Hao decided.

Asanoha shook her head once more.

''Then someone _bribed _you or _blackmailed _you into calling yourself that.'' Hao suggested, his tone still dark.

Asanoha shook her head wordlessly and Hao grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

''Then please. Delight me into informing me _why you_ called yourself that.'' he demanded, is eyes flashing dangerously again.

_Pretty eyes._

Hao smirked moving his face closer to hers. ''Don't tell me you suffer from memory loss, Hana.''

''Pardon?'' Asanoha stared at him confused.

''Surely you remember saying my eye colour was the colour of _dirt _and if I recall right, _shit _mixed together?'' he drawled with a self-satisfied smirk.

Asanoha's facial colour swiftly changed red and she felt herself burning up. She broke out of his grip, looking down at her lap again. _Dammit, bastard_.

''Hana. Apparently you _do _suffer from memory loss. Maybe a blow to your head would break that.'' Hao said dryly.

''I- where is Matamune-sama?'' she blurted out and immediately regretted it as a surprised look flickered over Hao's face before turning dark again.

''Not here.'' he said simply, ''Now your _memory _has returned, maybe you would now like to enlighten me by telling _why you are calling yourself Asanoha_?''

Asanoha stared at him blankly earning herself his hand against her throat, slamming her into the tree again.

''_I am getting aggravated here, Hana_.'' he snarled.

''I-'' again Asanoha broke off and mumbled something he couldn't understand.

''By the Great Spirit, Hana! Do you _wish _do die again!'' Hao groaned once and then his eyes flashed murderous again.

''My name is not Hana.'' Asanoha replied stiffly.

''Then tell me _why _you choose Asanoha or I _will _kill you and _will not _call you by that.'' Hao snapped.

''Right. First kill and then call me Asanoha? Makes no sense As- Hao.'' Asanoha huffed, getting fed up surprisingly-and stupidly.

''Hao-_sama_.'' Hao corrected her, ''Now. Tell me.'' his grip tightened around her neck and her hands flew up to clasp around his hand. He slightly loosened his grip but his hand never faltered.

''Because-'' Asanoha hesitated, ''Because I- I love- the name.'' she mumbled softly, but loud enough for him to hear her.

''You _love _the _name_?'' Hao asked raising his eyebrows with his trademark self-satisfied smirk.

''And- Because I love your mother for crying out loud, Asaha!'' Asanoha exclaimed and her eyes widened at her _stupid, life-threatening, idiotic, just plain fucking stupid _mistake.

Hao's hand tightened around her neck and she choked as her airways got cut off. ''It's _Hao_-sama.'' he snarled back dangerously.

Asanoha's nails dug in his hand as black spots danced in front of her eyes due to her lack of air. She felt herself get light-headed and her eyes rolled back.

''H-Hao-'' she croaked and he removed his hand, standing up and stepping away from her.

Asanoha crashed to the ground, gasping for breath as Yuri made a motion to rush to her side. One look from Hao stopped her and she just stared at her Shaman helplessly.

Asanoha coughed as she drew in air again and again, her own hands around her throat, rubbing it furiously.

''Join me… _Asanoha_.'' Hao said, looking down at her pitiful form. That something so _small _and _tender_ had almost _killed him _before. It was unbelievable and he felt a slight feeling of shame that he quickly wiped out.

''No.'' she whispered hoarsely.

''Pardon?'' Hao snapped his fingers and Yuri's cry rose out as the Spirit of Fire grabbed her in his fist again.

''Yuri!'' Asanoha rolled over and scrambled to her knees in desperation. ''Hao stop!'' she cried out.

''Join me and I will not harm her.'' Hao folded his arms and looked down at the red head, ''However. If you refuse then you are of no importance to me and I shall eliminate you from the tournament.''

''But it hasn't even started- HAO!'' Asanoha screamed as Yuri screamed in pain. ''Hao, please! Don't!'' she pleaded.

''Join me, _Asanoha_.'' Hao said looking down at her. ''If you don't you are just merely a _distraction _getting in my way to become Shaman King.''

''I-'' Asanoha whimpered as Yuri gasped.

''Han- Asanoha…'' Yuri breathed.

''Fine! Fine! I'll come with you! Just _don't hurt her_!'' Asanoha swiftly got to her feet, her bare feet sinking in a patch of sand.

It wasn't quite the answer Hao wanted as she didn't agree to _join _him, but for now it was enough. He smiled and the Spirit of Fire lowered Yuri to the ground. Asanoha didn't wait and rushed to her side.

She knelt down besides her and stroked her hair out of her face. ''Are you okay?'' she asked softly.

''Baka.'' Yuri groaned, ''You're so _stupid_. Dimwitted retard!''

''Hn. You're welcome.'' Asanoha snapped.

''For what! You almost got me killed!'' Yuri exclaimed.

''You're already _dead idiot_!'' Asanoha huffed.

''Don't make fun of the fact I'm _dead_!'' Yuri shrieked at her, getting up in a sitting position. Asanoha was about to retort something when both girls, living and dead caught Hao's amused but irritated look and shut up.

''Now you are finished, Asanoha-'' Hao cut off with a frown, ''Actually to admit it, I feel quite uncomfortable calling you that. Do you mind if I call you Noah?'' he asked Asanoha catching her by sheer surprise.

''Oh great. Another name.'' Yuri mumbled as Asanoha nodded slightly.

''You do mind?'' Hao arched an eyebrow.

''No-'' Asanoha said, slightly too quickly and scowled at Hao's smug look, ''I'm not afraid of you Hao.'' she retorted _stupidly _I may add.

She was up against the tree again. This time her bare feet dangling in thin air.

''You're _not _afraid of me?'' Hao asked her softly as she grabbed at his hand pinning her against the tree by her throat.

''I-I've died once already-'' Asanoha gasped out.

''So you are ready to die again?'' Hao smirked as she gritted her teeth, her eyes flashing in anger.

''_No_.'' she said sharply, ''Goddammit you _won't _be stronger then me _again_, Hao.'' Asanoha snapped, ''This time _I _will win and become Shaman King. _Not _you!'' she let out a huff of frustration and Hao chuckled, lowering her to the ground carefully.

''I see.'' his eyes twinkled and again Asanoha found herself wondering if he became bipolar because he certainly wasn't like this before. ''No, _Noah_. I'm not bipolar.'' Hao smiled and ran a gloved finger over her cheek, ''But I do find myself wondering if _you _are bipolar.'' he murmured and turned away from her.

''I am most certainly _not _bipolar, Map- _Hao. _Sorry.'' Asanoha puffed up her cheeks in annoyance at Hao's tensed back when she almost called him _that_. Calling him _that _would have led into her death for certain.

Yuri groaned softly and got to her feet. She cast a wary glance at the Spirit of Fire and vanished, appearing behind Asanoha. ''Try and _not _aggravate him.'' she hissed in her ear.

Asanoha rolled her eyes in annoyance and then stared up at the Spirit of Fire. ''Jesus. He's enormous.'' she commented and Hao turned around with another one of his smiles.

''Just representing my power.'' he said calmly and turned back around as the Spirit of Fire lowered it's hand.

''Cocky git.'' Asanoha grumbled and crossed her arms, watching Hao step on the hand.

''Well?'' he looked at her expectantly. Choosing to ignore her comment and ignore the fact he wasn't quite sure if that was a good or bad thing since he had never heard those words before, maybe only cocky though. He took it as an insult, mainly because he knew Asanoha's dictionary right now probably only held words to insult him.

''What well?'' Asanoha asked confused.

''Are you coming, or do I have to fetch you again?'' Hao smirked slightly.

''Oh no.'' Asanoha's eyes widened. He was _joking_ right? ''I am not getting on that… _thing_.'' she gasped and started backing up.

Hao frowned and Yuri just groaned again.

''She's afraid of heights.'' the blonde ghost informed him.

''Shut up!'' Asanoha snapped, ''Don't tell _him _that. And I'm _not _afraid of heights. I just… don't know if he's going to drop me again like one thousand and five hundred years ago-Yes Hao, I keep _long _grudges.'' she added the last bit at Hao's unbelieving look.

Hao chuckled and stepped off the Spirit of Fire again.

''I mean.. what do you _feed _that thing. He's gigantic.'' Asanoha started to take nervous steps back as Hao stepped towards her.

''Spirits.'' Hao replied with a simple shrug, advancing on her quickly.

Asanoha squeaked and ducked into a row of graves, ''I take it he wasn't always that big then…'' she mumbled as she started walking faster as Hao followed her.

''Nope. Of course he was originally, but after I stole him he grew.'' Hao spoke.

''I'm _not _getting on him, Hao.'' Asanoha said as firmly as she could. Even though she suspected it came out rather weakly.

''But you are.'' Hao's voice sounded behind her and she screamed as he grabbed her waist and hauled her over his shoulder.

''Put her down, you brute!'' Yuri shrieked and ran at them. She didn't come further then a few steps as the Spirit of Fire grabbed her.

''No! No! Hao put me down! I'm wearing a _skirt_!'' Asanoha screamed, lashing out with her fists on his back and kicking her legs.

Hao stepped up on the Spirit of Fire's hand calmly with the still struggling Asanoha.

''No! I can't go with you right now! I have a study session tomorrow!'' Asanoha exclaimed in panic.

''You don't need it. You're dropping out of school.'' Hao told her and finally let go of her. She crashed to the ground-to the Spirit of Fire's palm and scrambled to the side.

Once she caught side of the ground growing smaller behind her, her breath hitched in her throat and she threw herself back with her eyes shut tight. A small whimper escaped her lips and Hao exhaled in slight annoyance.

He grabbed the small cape-like garment of her school uniform around her neck and hauled her to her feet. Asanoha's eyes shot open in shock and she immediately regretted it as she caught sight of the small lights flickering under her signalling how high in the air they were.

She reacted instinctively and grabbed Hao's arm that was still at the back of her uniform and pushed her face into the crook of his neck with a quick step forwards.

''Oh my god. Fuck.'' she whispered hoarsely. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt slightly light-headed.

''You always were afraid of heights, huh.'' Hao sighed and raised his head.

''…,'' there was a silence, ''No. I wasn't.'' came the meek reply.

''Heh. If I recall rightly. You once were chased into a tree and refused to come out. You sat there until it got dark.'' Hao smiled slightly.

''…,'' Asanoha was silent, ''I liked that tree.''

''I bet you did. …we couldn't get you out.'' Hao said after a slight hesitation before the 'we'.

''But I did come out.'' Asanoha murmured against his neck, shivering slightly as a gust of wind blew passed her, ''No thanks to you.'' she added slightly darkly.

Hao laughed out loud then, ''Actually I think me saying I'd come after you and push you out so you would fall to the ground and break your neck did it.''

He felt her lips that were pressed against his collarbone over his poncho curve into a smile. ''You got a slap for that.'' she whispered, shutting her eyes again with another shiver.

''I remember.'' Hao said softly and moved back slightly, pushing his poncho aside and pulling Asanoha towards him. Her eyes widened as he pulled the poncho back over the two of them.

''What the hell are you doing?'' she demanded, looking up at him.

''You're cold.'' he said simply, looking back.

''Well. Yes. You showing up in my apartment didn't really give me time to change and put shoes on.'' Asanoha snapped.

''I didn't chase you out.'' Hao smirked at her.

Asanoha's jaw opened and closed, words stuck in her throat. She decided to just glare at him and burry her head in the crook of his neck again. Her hands brushed against his stomach and she shot back. She would of fallen if Hao's hands didn't grab her around her waist.

''What are you planning on doing?'' he raised an eyebrow.

Asanoha's face slowly started to burn up as she gaped at him. ''Y-you-'' she stammered.

Hao's lips curved into a smug smile. ''I?''

''Y-you-'' Asanoha's jaw opened and closed again.

''Yes. Me?'' Hao grinned broadly at her. Knowing fully well what she meant.

''You pervert!'' Asanoha exclaimed and slapped his arm weakly.

''Pervert? Me?'' Hao faked innocence.

''You- you're not wearing a shirt!'' Asanoha's face was red now and she turned away from him.

He didn't even have to count down from five before she took a few steps backwards again with her eyes tightly shut and bumped into him.

His arms snaked across her waist and he pulled her towards him. ''Could you stand still? If you fall I won't catch you.'' he whispered harshly in her ear.

She shuddered and whirled around again with a glare. ''Yuri will.''

''Yuri will not be able to.'' Hao smirked again as Asanoha looked over to the Spirit of Fire's other hand. She narrowed her eyes at Hao.

''Let her go!'' she demanded at the sight of Yuri ensnared in the grip of the Spirit of Fire.

''If you promise to stay still.'' Hao narrowed his eyes back at her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into him and wrapping the poncho around them. ''Your lips are blue.'' he murmured, brushing his face over her short hair.

''Of course you'd notice something like that.'' Asanoha muttered.

Hao pulled back and looked down at her amused. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

''We won't be getting where we need to go for another few hours so you'd best get comfortable.'' Hao told her, placing his chin on top of her head.

''I refuse until you let Yuri go.'' Asanoha snapped.

''Well your loss.'' Hao sighed.

There was a silence where Asanoha was debating to kick aside her pride for a moment or leave it and have to stand for a few hours in Hao's _tight _grip and Yuri gripped in the Spirit of Fire's other hand.

''Hao…-sama. Please.'' Asanoha muttered and Hao looked at her in surprise.

''Sorry, I didn't understand that.'' he said with a smug look.

''Cocky bastard.'' Asanoha grumbled.

''Ah. Shame.'' Hao smiled and turned his head back to look straight ahead of them.

Asanoha sighed deeply and stood up on her tiptoes so she could reach his ear. ''Let Yuri go. Please… Hao-sama.'' she whispered with gritted teeth.

Hao's lips curled into a smile, ''I hope that wasn't you trying to seduce me.'' he said airily. ''It won't work.''

Asanoha's eyes widened in shock and her face started to burn up again. ''Y-you git!'' she exclaimed and thumped his chest.

Hao smirked but snapped it fingers anyway and Yuri almost plummeted to the ground screaming before she realized she was already dead and could float.

''Smooth, Yuri. Smooth.'' Asanoha said slightly breathless, trying to hide the fact she almost jumped after her without thinking.

Hao chuckled and pulled her back towards him without another word. Yuri scowled at him and set her feet down behind them, keeping a close watch on Hao.

'"What are you doing.'' Asanoha's voice was muffled.

''Keeping you warm.'' Hao answered, ''I have no need for frozen followers.''

''I'm not a follower.'' Asanoha growled, trying to break out of his grip, her face a pink tinge of being pressed up at his _fairly well built _body.

''Fine. But don't come crying to me when you fall off.'' Hao abruptly let her go and she stumbled backwards with a cry.

His arm shot out again and clamped onto her wrist with another one of his cocky smirks. ''Just stay still. You're getting rather tiring and we still have a few more hours to go.'' he said, a look flashing through his eyes again and he pulled her back to him.

''I'm not a fucking yo-yo.'' Asanoha snapped.

''Language.'' Hao just said and she gasped in surprise as he dropped down to the Spirit of Fire's palm with his legs crossed. He gave her wrist one tug and she crashed down ending up sprawled over his lap.

''What the _fuck_ are you doing!'' she exclaimed.

''I said _language_.'' Hao frowned at her, ''Getting comfortable for you. I doubt _you _can handle standing up for hours even though _I _can.''

The Spirit of Fire suddenly lurched and Asanoha let out a small shriek and clamped onto Hao in terror.

''Are you saying I'm _weak_?'' Asanoha demanded.

''…,'' Hao glanced down at her and smiled coyly. ''If you were weak I would not have let you join me.''

''I'm not joining you.'' Asanoha muttered. ''…yet.'' she added hastily as Hao glanced back at Yuri who glared at him.

''We'll see.'' Hao murmured, pulling her back against him as he rose his knees and curling his arms around her waist.

''W-what are you doing, Hao?'' Asanoha demanded, feeling flustered since she was sort of sitting against his chest, trapped between his raised knees.

''Getting comfortable. Shut up.'' Hao mumbled in her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Asanoha kept her head looking straight forwards determined. Her face was probably a bright red color by now. How much she hated Hao, she was doing a bad job in pretending he was an ugly runt as well as a heartless bastard.

Hao chuckled, ''Nice to know your thoughts on me haven't changed a bit.''

Asanoha coloured even more if that was even possible.

''But if I recall correctly, you thought I _did _have a heart. What changed that?'' Hao asked, looking at her.

''You killed me.'' Asanoha replied bluntly.

''…,'' Hao just nodded with a coy smile and chuckled. ''Understandable.''

Asanoha gritted her teeth but didn't say anything. This was all getting messed up and- _+7 minus X equals to Y-_

''Noah.'' Hao muttered.

''I have a study session tomorrow.'' Asanoha said innocently.

''You're dropping out of school. Remember.'' Hao said firmly, drawing her closer to him.

Asanoha swallowed hard, felling tears prick at her eyes. She refused to let them fall and soon after a while of sitting tensed up, she felt her walls crumble.

''…,'' she didn't say a word when she leant back into Hao, curling her own arms around his and slowly placing her hands over his, watching his face carefully.

He kept his eyes shut. Asanoha curled her legs up and almost shot ten feet in the air when Hao's fingers laced through her own without any warning.

She peeked at his face again, his eyes remained closed but a small familiar coy smile played around his lips.

''Don't get used to it.'' Yuri muttered, breaking the enchantment and making Asanoha look away guiltily.

Yuri was right.

Asaha was no more.

Hao was a new dangerous person.

What seemed like it just happened _yesterday _was no more and Asanoha must remember that.

Or it will cost her life.

***T O D A Y***

''Asa-Yuri?'' Manta called out hesitantly.

The library was completely empty of the blonde so Manta made his way to her apartment.

''Yuri! Asanoha! Are you home!'' he called, knocking on her door. Then to his shock the door swung open, causing him to stumble inside. ''What the-…''

Manta entered carefully, calling out both Yuri and Asanoha's names. After walking through her apartment twice he came to the conclusion she wasn't there-but her shoes where.

''Strange…'' he murmured and then ran out of the building towards the cemetery.

Yoh was sitting on his normal spot when Manta reached him.

''Y-Yuri…and, and Asa-asanoha-ha…'' Manta gasped for breath, ''Aren't home.''

''Maybe she's out?'' Yoh suggested.

''No. We were supposed to have a study session…she always shows up for them. And her shoes are at the door.'' Manta said, convinced something was wrong.

''Maybe she's wearing a different pair of shoes?'' Yoh laughed, ''Calm down, Manta. Nothing bad happened.''

''Maybe she got kidnapped!'' Manta yelled.

''Yoh-dono. I don't sense the presence of Yuri-san in town. Maybe they left.'' Amidamaru said carefully.

''Hm, that could be it.'' Yoh nodded, ''Don't worry Manta. They're probably gone to train for the Shaman Tournament.'' he said calmly with a broad reassuring smile.

''…,'' Manta nodded, ''Maybe.''

He still wasn't very sure.

***T O D A Y***


	3. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
